yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Koiso
First Name Jessica Last Name Koiso Imvu Name Npc by Keizumai Nicknames You(Called That By Her Master) Useless(Also Called That By Her Master) Age Some number years old Gender Female Height 5'6 Weight Unknown Blood type Pure Blood Vampire Behaviour/Personality ( Give me a 6 bullet description of your character. ) Apperance * White Hair * Green Eyes * Curvy * Lean 0b6398190b52491363e428304fe7c90b.jpg 6dc1d0ae70075681699dca4a92508b11.jpg 7a9435059aad891c68dfbe5763be2a3b.jpg 030f098624c303786c2558010a203451.jpg 393ae4fd00ee5e7f38735f86a47ae33c.jpg 749baca91f1025018d9eadaf243af519.jpg 983674011b419b3fa0e819d10d47bdfc.jpg b9f37982c011d8cc633929e3146db15b.jpg Allignment This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page YMRP Allignment system Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) What district do you live in? She Lives With Akashi Relationship Servant To Akashi Occupation/Class Servant Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Weapon of Choice Sword Hands Claws Wings Allies/Enemies Allies: Whoever her masters allies are Enemies: whoever her masters says Background Her Story(Play while you read) Jessica like her sister AI has lived a life of loneliness wondering around life for long periods of time watching all those that she loved or cared for wither away and die, so she became afraid to become close to anyone , so she wondered the world alone and occasionally someone would get close to her and she'd flee running as far away from that place as possible she was to afraid of the pain she'd receive watching that person's life drain away , then one day a man found her and allowed to stay with him for one night because of the weather her plan was to leave the next morning but instead she unknowing stayed for almost two weeks and when she was ready to run he stopped her and said that he knew what he was and he told her that he'd allow her to turn him so that they could stay together, so she did and her loneliness was over and she was happy with him, though that happiness was short lived , as one day when she came back to there little home she found his blood splattered everywhere throughout the house, hunters had killed him and she once again was all alone , and she now found herself in Kashiana city and once again it was a rainy day and she was sitting down in the back of an alley way soaking wet when a young man with black hair with red streaks of crimson flowing through it stopped in front of her his crimson red eyes peering into her own green Eyes and she froze it was like he could see her very soul and he scared the hell of of her yet she couldn't look away from the males eyes , she didn't know what came over her and she was about to say something but before she could he spoke"You'll Serve Me From Now On" the young male said to her and it threw her off but she continued to look at him and no matter how much she wanted to look away she couldn't and before she knew what she was saying she nodded her head"Yes" and just like that the young male knelt down in front of her and kissed her, and she was immediately flooded with an odd sensation of both relief, comfort, happiness and other feeling she couldn't explain, they all came flooding into her at once, and when the boy pulled away he stood up, turned, and began walking"Come" he'd say no even looking at her and as if her body had a will of it own she stood up and followed behind him, she wanted to run away but she couldn't no matter what he said she had to obey she was now his rather she liked it or not, and at first it was hell on earth for her to wait on him hand and foot doing things she even thought was shameful, he humiliated her on a daily basis and one day he took it further, he had her strip one night and lay across his bed and he proceeded to do things to her body which no matter how much she disliked him touching her , her body reacted to him and after the night had passed and he had fallen asleep she ran from the house as fast as she could and she made it rather far but before she could leave the city hunters had found her and though she killed many of them they eventually overpowered her because of their sheer numbers, they then tied both her hands and ankles and proceeded to beat and kick her around for hours till they were done and one of them was about to deliver the final blow to her and kill her and without thinking about it she called out the boys name that had made her his slave and just as the male was about to finish her she closed her eyes prepared to die but the blow never came and soon she felt something wet hitting her body and when she opened her eyes she saw the young boy body over hers, his eyes once again staring into her own and when she looked down she saw a large metal object stabbed through the boys chest and tears began to from in her eyes, and she began to cry and say she was sorry over and over but the boy said nothing but instead stood to his feet and turned towards the other men and simply glanced at them and suddenly all the men would instantaneously combust leaving nothing behind but pools of blood and little chunks of their body laying around the boy then looked back at her with the object still implanted in his chest and would close his eyes before pulling the blade out letting out a yell in pain as he did and she rushed over to him only to get back handed by the boy , her body falling to the ground"You caused your master pain that's unacceptable so when we get back I'll have to intensify your training" and with that he'd walk away again not saying a word this time , and she followed him not because he ordered her to but because she wanted to repay him and after years went by she began to develop feeling for him and now to this day no matter what task it is she'll do it no matter how badly he treats her she'll continued to serve him.- PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Sensory System Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun